Scourgify
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "I don't have a ton of girls pining for me!" Scorpius exclaimed, blushing. "Are you blind? Half the girls have a crush on you. Something about your hair and your eyes, I think?" "What's so cool about my eyes? And hair? Your eyes are way better than mine and so is your hair," Scorpius stated. "Which is why I have the other half of the girls crushing on me." Albus grinned.


SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Anyway, here it is. Written for Sanchie, my big sister :) for my June GGE *glomps* Parings: Scorpius/Rose

**Page 394 Quotes Challenge: **19. "_ has no choice." (fill in the blank with a character)

**Star Challenge: **Shaula

**If You Dare Challenge:** 399. Marriage

**Delirium Quotes Challenge:**14. "Hearts are fragile things. That's why you have to be so careful."

**Disney Character Competition:**Hook-Hand Thug

**Dream Challenge:** Whispering

**Spell Competition: **Stupefy

**Wand Competition: **Fir

**One Million Words Competition: **3, 012

A/N: BEFORE anyone says that Scorpius is OOC, well _technically_, you can't really call him OOC because we don't really know what he's like. Your version of Scorpius is basically what fanon has built up for you, so you can't say that it's OOC, only not what you'd imagined him to be like. Also, Ron is OOC, I'll acknowledge that.

* * *

**Scourgify**

"Um… Rose?" he called.

She looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Albus wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing over an Astronomy textbook to her.

Their fingers brushed and he blushed. She quickly took the textbook and left him standing there alone in the hallway.

He sighed. She didn't like him because his dad had been a Death Eater as well as the fact that her parents and his parents had been enemies.

At least Albus accepted him. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground, leaning against the wall as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Dude, wake up!" he heard a voice calling.

His blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light as he saw Albus's face come into focus.

He groaned as he stretched, his back was aching. Where was he?

"Why are you sleeping here? We're late for Charms class!" Albus said as he quickly pulled his friend up and dragged him to Charms class.

"You're late," Professor Flitwick said.

"We're so sorry, sir!" Albus quickly said, elbowing Scorpius.

Scorpius winced. "Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Take your seats, and make sure it doesn't happen again," Professor Flitwick said.

He sank into a seat beside Rose, and Albus sat behind him. Rose glared at him and shifted to the side. He closed his eyes and drowned all the noise from outside, trying to sleep.

* * *

"Why are you friends with him, honestly? Don't you know who his father is?" he heard Rose's voice whispering.

"Why are you judging him on who his father is? He's a great chap, has a great personality. The only problem is that he eats too much! Give him a chance!" Albus said.

Scorpius had his eyes closed, and he was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall in a dark corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts.

He had been trying to sleep when he had heard their voices.

He didn't like being in the Gryffindor Common Room without Albus. He knew that people didn't trust him and were constantly judging him. He heard them whispering about him.

So he just slept out in the corridors. It was comfortable enough. If he had the time, he went to the Room of Requirements.

"Has he done anything good to me? He should give me a reason to give him a chance!" Rose whispered back.

"Has he done anything bad to you? You should have a reason to _not_ give him a chance!" Albus said in reply.

There was silence. She sighed. "Fine. I'll give him a chance. But if he screws it up, it's all over, okay?"

"Okay," Albus replied.

He could imagine Albus smirking to himself. He mentally glared at Albus. Albus knew that Scorpius had a bit of a crush on Rose. After all, Rose was really smart and pretty as well.

* * *

"Hey man, I got you a date with Rose," Albus sang.

"What?" Scorpius sputtered. He thought that Rose was going to give him a chance, not a _date_.

"See, you like her! Anyway, she promised me that she would give you one chance so don't screw it up, okay?" Albus said, smirking at Scorpius.

"Shut up," Scorpius said, blushing.

* * *

"Scorpius! Do you want to be my partner for Potions?" a Ravenclaw girl asked, looking away shyly.

Her friends were watching them, giggling.

"Um… sorry but-" he began.

"Malfoy's with me," he heard a voice declare loudly.

He turned around to see Rose, looking resignedly at him. Albus must have forced her into doing it.

He looked at Albus in shock and Albus grinned back to him in response and winked at him. _Good luck_, he mouthed to Scorpius.

"Oh, okay," the Ravenclaw girl said. "By the way, I'm Kayla. Kayla Artisan," she said, smiling at him boldly.

"Oh okay," he said, knowing that he would definitely forget that name.

"So let's get started," Rose said wearily as she went to go get ingredients.

He hurried to go help her, carrying what she couldn't hold herself.

She opened the textbook and read the instructions aloud.

"To make…"

* * *

He closed his eyes, trying to drown out all noise from the outside. A sharp rapping noise and a stern voice calling out snapped him out of his peace.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention!" Professor Flitwick said in that squeaky voice of his.

"Sorry," he mumbled, flushing.

"If you're sorry, don't sleep in my class! Now as I was saying…" Professor Flitwick continues.

He closes his eyes once more, brushing his dirty blond hair to cover his eyes.

"Scorp," he heard a familiar voice whisper.

He turned around to see Albus grinning at him.

"Don't sleep in class," Albus said smirking.

"Oh shut up," he said in reply as he crossed his arms across his desk and laid his head across them.

Class finally finished and he sprang up from his seat, shoved his books into his bag and slung his bag on his shoulder as he began to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Why are you always sleeping in class anyway?" Albus asked him. "And how do you possibly eat so much?"

"Shut up. Sleep is good for you," he said, smirking. "And so is food."

Scorpius felt the eyes of students on him and Albus. Their friendship was relatively recent, and everyone knew about their parents.

Scorpius's father had been a Death Eater-a member of the darkest wizard of all time's army.

And Albus's father on the other hand, had been the hero who had saved them all from Voldemort, who was the darkest wizard of all time.

They were the two people who you would most likely think would not be friends. After all, their fathers were enemies.

Before, Scorpius had just been the quiet kid that sleeps and eats a lot.

"I wonder what the house elves prepared for us today," he said, grinning at Albus.

"You know, mum was telling me about how before, house elves didn't get paid!" a voice chirped in.

Scorpius turned around. Red hair tied into a messy bun. Freckles sprinkled onto her face. Weasley. Rose Weasley.

He felt his cheeks warming up.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but mum was the one who changed this. She started S.P.E.W. which stands for Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and then eventually people started to agree with her, and the Ministry of Magic made it a law that house elves must be paid," she said, beaming at Scorpius.

After their Potions class together, she had eased up to him. She wasn't perfectly comfortable with him, but their relationship was better; much better.

"That's actually so cool. We used to have a house elf, but not anymore," Scorpius said.

"Er… why is that?" Rose asked.

"Well… the Ministry came and saw that dad wasn't treating them right. So they banned us of house elves," he said, looking away. "I would never treat house elves like that though," he added quickly.

"Your dad sucks," Albus said.

"I know…" Scorpius said miserably. "He expected me to be like him, to be in Slytherin and learn Dark Arts and everything. Mum is not much better. She doesn't say anything to defend me or anything. He calls me a 'shame' to the family since I'm in Gryffindor."

"That's terrible!" Rose said, gasping.

Scorpius just sighed.

They walked into the Great Hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "Food!" Scorpius said, brightening up considerably.

"You're like my god-grandfather!" Albus exclaimed.

"Wha-" Scorpius asked with his mouth full of food.

"Okay, so my dad's godfather was this fantastic guy. Sirius Black, his name was. He was a totally disgrace to his family, he was in Gryffindor, hated his family completely. He left them, and stayed at my granddad's house. Hey, you could do that! You could stay with us, wouldn't that be brilliant?" Albus asked, beaming.

"But… I don't want to bother your family," Scorpius said after swallowing his food.

"My dad and mum would be fine with it!" Albus said.

"Would it really be okay?" Scorpius asked wistfully.

"Of course! I'll write to my mum and dad about it, and as soon as they give permission, you can come!" Albus grinned.

"It's going to be awesome," Rose said, smiling. "I'll come over more often too!"

"Hey, are you saying you'll come over more often just because he's there? That's not fair!" Albus said, concealing a smile.

Scorpius blushed, and turned to his food to pretend that nothing was wrong. Albus elbowed him and he choked on his food and it sprayed everywhere.

Everywhere: onto Rose.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry!" Scorpius said as he desperately tried to rub the food off of her face.

"Its okay, its okay!" she said, her face becoming red to match her hair. "_Scourgify_," she muttered, pointing her wand at her face.

In an instant, the food bits were gone from her face.

Scorpius glared at Albus, who was laughing silently.

"Well I need to do my… Astrology homework," Scorpius came up with quickly as he quickly gathered his things. "Bye!"

He heard Albus laughing out loud behind him. "Man, he must be so embarrassed, to leave behind this much food…"

He mentally face-palmed himself. They had learned _Scourgify_ ages ago, how had he forgotten? He remembered easily remembering it because it was kind of like his name.

Her skin had been so smooth underneath his hands. He sighed as his stomach grumbled. He went over to the kitchens and tickled the pear.

"Mr. Malfoy sir!" a house elf-who Scorpius had seen often at the kitchen named Dobby-said, with the other house elves crowding beside him.

"Hi Dobby. Can I have some food?" Scorpius asked.

Dobby didn't question him and the house elves scattered to get him some food.

They shoved lots of food in his face, and he grinned. "Thank you! I think that's enough, for now."

"If you need anymore sir, just tell Dobby and Dobby will get it for you sir!" Dobby squeaked, smiling at him.

* * *

"I think Rose likes you," Albus said, turning over on his bed to look at Scorpius.

"Why would she like me? She has a ton of guys pining for her attention, and I'm nothing special," he muttered, looking away.

"Nothing special? Excuse me, but you're fabulous. Not that you'll catch me saying that ever again. But she likes you, and thinks that you don't like her because _you_ have a ton of girls pining for you," Albus pronounced, smiling at him with his twinkling green eyes. "Besides, if I were gay, I'd go for you."

"I don't have a ton of girls pining for me!" Scorpius exclaimed, blushing.

"Are you blind? Half the girls have a crush on you. Something about your hair and your eyes, I think?" Albus said, scratching his neck.

"What's so cool about my eyes? And hair? Your eyes are way better than mine and so is your hair," Scorpius stated.

"Which is why I have the other half of the girls crushing on me," Albus said, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Scorpius said, shoving Albus.

"Just think about it. Goodnight," Albus said, as he blew the candle out and turned away.

Scorpius didn't fall asleep until much, much later.

* * *

He went up to owlery to send a letter off to his mother and father. They had demanded weekly reports of how he was dong at school.

He heard someone crying, and he turned the corner to see who it was when he saw right red… Rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She jumped in fright as she spun around, clutching the letter in her hand. "I-it's n-nothing," she mumbled as she quickly walked past him, crumpling the letter as she went.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, turning her to face him.

"It's nothing!" she shouted as she broke his grip and walked away.

He walked impatiently after her and grabbed her hand once more. "Tell me," he said softly, crouching down so that he could look straight into her teary eyes.

She sobbed and leaned her face into his shoulder. He held her to him, feeling her body shaking with sobs as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

After five minutes, her sobs slowed and she pulled away from his chest, wiping her tears and snot away.

"Dad wrote to me saying that he didn't approve of our friendship," she whispered. "He told me… not to talk to you."

Scorpius felt his fists clenching and took a deep breath in and uncurled his fists. "So, what are you going to do? Ignore me?"

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "No! Of course not! My dad's just being stupid."

"That's good," he said, smirking slightly. "But Merlin, how am I supposed to ask you out if your dad doesn't like me?"

She froze in her spot, staring at him with wide eyes. "W-what did you say?"

"'How am I supposed to ask you out if your dad doesn't like me?' is what I said," he repeated, grinning at her sheepishly.

"Not that you'll say yes. You'll probably say no," he said quickly, looking away from her as a blush appeared on his normally pale face.

"Why don't you try asking me first?" she said, looking away as she blushed as well.

"Will… will you go out with me?" he asked quickly, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Yes," she whispered and suddenly her lips were on his and his eyes opened his surprise.

She was tiptoeing, and had her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled against her mouth and put his hands on her waist as he kissed her back. It was like he was in heaven.

When she pulled away, they were both smiling at each other. She wiped up the remaining tears in her eyes and tugged a strand of his dirty blond hair.

He smiled down at her. "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

She blushed, hiding her face in his chest.

"Um... this is a public place, you do know that, right?" a voice came.

They both looked up in surprise to see Albus grinning at them.

"Looks like you guys finally admitted your undying love to each other," he said, smirking.

Scorpius felt his face flaming, and could tell that Rose was blushing too. Rose pulled away from him and went to smack Albus.

"Ouch, ouch, okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it, ouch, ouch!"

* * *

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Rose used to hate you, but now she's in love with you," Albus said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Things change," Scorpius said, smiling slightly.

"True," he said, grinning at Scorpius.

"Have you thought about marriage yet?" Albus asked, grinning at him.

"M-marriage?" Scorpius sputtered. "We're only fifteen, Al!"

Albus laughed. "I know, I know, I was just kidding."

* * *

"Hey you! Malfoy!"

Scorpius turned around, waiting for the worst to happen. He had been waiting for something like this to happen.

Rose's dad despised him. He hated everything about him. The only thing that kept him from strangling Scorpius was probably the fact that Rose's mother was keeping a close eye on him, as well as the fact that Rose would hate him forever if he did anything.

But sometimes, all of your trapped feelings had to be let go.

"What are you doing to my daughter? Are you feeding her love potion or something?" Rose's dad spat.

Scorpius could feel his anger boiling up.

"No, I didn't," he declared loudly.

"Then what did you do to her?" Rose's dad snarled.

"You know, the first time we kissed was right after she had received a letter," Scorpius said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rose's father asked.

"Oh, everything. It was a letter from you, you see. It told her not to be friends with me, and to ignore me. She was crying, and she was so upset. I comforted her, and asked her if she was going to ignore me. She exclaimed no, saying she wouldn't stop being friends with me just because her dad told her to. Then, we kissed. The reason I'm telling you this? Because hearts are fragile things. That's why you have to be so careful. That day, you broke her heart. You broke her trust. And that day, I mended it. I love her, and she loves me."

"She does _not _love you. Why would she love a _Malfoy_, like you?" Ron roared.

"My father might have been an ass, but don't judge me based on him!" Scorpius growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted.

"Stop it, dad!"

There was silence.

"I love Scorpius, and Scorpius loves me! Stop judging him so much!" Rose shouted.

"But he loves his father, no? His evil son of a bitch father," Ron sneered.

"Scorpius has no choice, dad. It's his father, how can he hate him? Like right now, as much as I _want_ to hate you, I can't. Because you're my family," Rose said gently.

Ron sighed and walked away.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Rose said, leaning her head against Scorpius' shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Scorpius said, sighing. "I'm cursed to have people judge me, until I can set up a name for myself so that people will judge my child for me and not my father."

"You mean our child?" Rose asked, nudging him slightly.

He turned to her in shock and saw that she was smiling. "W-well I would l-love to h-h-have a child w-with you b-but y-you know–"

She laughed. "I was kidding! We can talk about that when we get older." She leaned upwards and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled, as he put his arm around her waist. "I love you, you know that?"

"Obviously. Who couldn't love the fabulous Rose Weasley?" she lifted her chin, grinning.

Her grin faded into a serious expression. "I love you too, Scorp."

* * *

A/N: I know that it wasn't as good as my other fics… but hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


End file.
